


Summers' Love

by agentwashingcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Raven Branwen (mentioned) - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Taiyang Xiao Long (mentioned) - Freeform, background poly strq, mostly just for Qrow remembering his sad past, pure indulgent emotional comfort lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Qrow has always struggled with loving himself, but Summer loves him enough for both of them. Takes place when Raven is pregnant with Yang.





	Summers' Love

Qrow was always grateful that, even though they mostly shared beds, everyone had their own room in Tai’s cabin. It meant when he needed space, he could hide in his room and lock the door.

And right now, he really needed the space.

He hid beneath the covers on his bed, curling up into a tight ball. A shattered sob escaped him. His hands clenched into fists, nails drawing blood from his palms. A far off memory of being screamed at by his father, telling him how worthless he was, came forth unbidden. 

What was he even doing here? How could Tai and Summer ever care about him when they had Raven? They didn’t need him. He was just dead weight, a bad luck charm. Worthless. He could never do anything right.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Qrow? Can I come in?” Summers’ voice came from the other side, and Qrow buried himself farther into his blankets, not answering.

“Qrow, please.”

“Go away.” He winced at the sound of his voice. How weak he sounded. 

“Qrow, we need to talk. Please, let me in.”

“You know where the key is.”

He heard Summer sigh, and heard her lean against the door. “I don’t want to do that, Qrow.”

“Then stay outside.” 

There was another sigh. “Can you promise me you won’t hurt yourself or do anything self destructive if I leave you by yourself?”

Qrow stayed quiet. Seemed a moot point since he’d already managed to make his palms bleed.

Summer shifted outside, and he heard the key turn in the lock. “I’m coming in, Qrow.”

He didn’t argue with her. What was the point? 

The bed dipped beneath her slight frame, and the blankets were tugged back gently. Qrow turned his head, trying to hide that he’d been crying.

“Oh, love,” Summer said softly, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. Gently, she moved to uncurl his hands, holding them in hers. He let her do whatever she wanted. Fighting was too much effort right now. And maybe if he was compliant she would pretend to love him still.

“What happened?” Summer asked, squeezing his hands gently. She let go of one, shifting his head onto her lap. He let his head rest against her, trying to keep himself together.

“Everything,” he whispered softly, biting down hard on his lower lip. Raven had practically told him as much. And Tai hadn’t bothered to stop her. Just because she was pregnant with his kid, he did whatever she said. Though he’d done that before anyway. It was just worse now.

“Oh, love,” Summer said again. “Do you want me to talk to Raven for you?” 

He shook his head. That wouldn’t help. It would just make everything worse.

“You shouldn’t let her treat you that way.”

He curled up tighter, trying to hide. It wasn’t like he let her. He’d yelled back. But what did it matter when she was right? He caused misery and destruction wherever he went.

“Oh, Qrow, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” Summer said hastily. “I heard you two yelling earlier. I know you don’t let her, but you shouldn’t let her control how you feel about yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter when she’s right,” Qrow said softly. “Why do you still let me live here?”

Summer frowned. “We love you. Why wouldn’t we let you stay?”

“I’m bad luck. I ruin everything. You don’t have to pretend, okay?”

“I’m not, yes your semblance causes bad luck, but  _ you’re _ not bad luck. You’re Qrow.”

“What’s the difference?” Qrow asked miserably. Your semblance was supposed to be a reflection of yourself. If his semblance was bad luck, he was bad luck. Or maybe just bad. The tribe had certainly believed the latter. 

“Oh, Qrow,” Summer said sadly. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “I love you. And I know Tai loves you too. Even if he’s a bit enamored with Raven right now. But we love you, and we’d still love you know matter what your semblance was.” 

“Not like it could get worse,” Qrow muttered. Why couldn’t he have had a cool semblance, like Raven’s portals? Why did he get stuck with the shitty one?

Summer didn’t say anything, just gently stroked his hair. Despite himself, Qrow began to relax, pressing his head into Summer’s hand. 

“I know you have a hard time believing it,” Summer said, breaking the silence. “But you are loved. I promise, Qrow. We love you so much. I love you so much. I wouldn’t want to live without you in my life.”

Qrow was silent a moment. “You really mean that?” He didn’t want to live without her, either, but he would if it meant she was happy. And safe.

“I mean that,” Summer affirmed, pressing another kiss to his head. “I love you with all of my heart.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are 100% appreciated!


End file.
